1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector. In particular, the present invention relates to a DDR3 memory card connector that its total height is reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
The memory card connector of the prior art includes an insulating body, a plurality of conducting pins fastened in the insulating body, and a pair of locking devices located at two ends of the insulating body.
The insulating body includes a plug slot and a pair of tower portions, which are located at two opposite sides of the plug slot. Two opposite guiding walls are located under the tower portions and a concave trough is formed between the guiding walls. Each of the guiding walls has a pivoting hole. A position-limit portion is located on the tower portion, and two sides of the position-limit portion respectively have a wedging trough.
The locking device includes a base body and a head portion. The base body is movably received in the concave trough. The head portion extends upwards from the base body. The base body has a pivoting shaft. The pivoting shaft is rotatably pivoted in the pivoting hole. Two sides of the head portion respectively extend to form a holding portion toward the plug slot. The holding portion matches the wedging trough of the position-limit portion. The wedging trough prevents the holding portion from rotating in the direction facing to the plug slot.
The memory card connector has the following drawbacks.
1. The memory card connector is soldered on a mother board. A reflow oven is used for soldering the conducting pins on the mother board. The reflow oven includes a transmission table and a heater above the transmission table. Firstly, the mother board is placed on the transmission table. Next, the memory card connector is placed on a target location of the mother board. The heater is located above the memory card connector. Because the wedging trough prevents the holding portion from rotating in the direction facing to the plug slot, the total height of the memory card connector increases. The heater is far away from the mother board. Therefore, the temperature of the soldering location between the soldering portion and the memory card connector is inadequate. The heating is unstable, or heating is not uniform. The soldering effect is poor.
2. Because the total height of the memory card connector increases, the required space is also increased when the memory card connector is packaged and shipped. The shipment cost increases.
3. Because a lot of the memory card connectors are soldered on the mother board and the space of the mother board is limited, the gap between the memory card connectors is small. Moreover, the holding portion matches the wedging trough of the position-limit portion and the wedging trough prevents the holding portion from rotating in the direction facing to the plug slot, the height in the vertical direction or the length in the lengthwise direction increases. It is not easy to install another row of the memory card connectors, and it is easy to damage the other elements.